Mizu
Mizu, a word that mean "water" in Japanese, is one the original first generation casivians. She is female, and is the first generation Casivian of Water. Her image hasn't changed much, only truly having additions as things happened in her busy life. Mizu is probably most well known for the massive amount of children she has had. Overall, she has good relationships with the other first generation casivians. History Like the waves, Mizu has always been a free spirit, wandering the oceans, lakes, and whatever other bodies of water she could find, mainly coming on land to associate with other Casivians. Her colours have always been blue, reflecting the very habitat she lives in, her tail being made of pure water as well. She loves the water, whether it's fresh or salt. She has no idea where she came from, but doesn't really mind to much, usually. Her wings became more adapted for the water, and like giant dorsal fins for gliding through the water (though she still can fly). She's calm, like water, but can be rough like the waves on occasion. She's also friendly, and is quite playful. She's actually pretty shy in a crowd, but one on one, she'll be loyal. After having so many eggs, she's gained more motherly qualities and is very protective and loving of her children. She knows every single one of her chidren's names without any assistance, and loves her grandchildren very much as well. Unfortunately, when Seirei was born (in her Ghost-Water egg batch) she began having a wave of misfortune. Probably her most infamous child, Seirei used to be very close to her during his younger years seeing that his other mother wasn't around, leaving Mizu unaware of his ghost half's abilities. Seirei began to play with dark and evil spirits which inhabited his body, dragging more and more of his soul to his tail, and he turned evil and bitter. Mizu tried to stop Seirei and help him, but he just yelled at her and hated her with a passion. Upon trying to help him and trying to rid him of dark spirits, Seirei tried killing her, giving her a small nasty scar underneath her eye. She only lived for she had fled underwater in shame. During Rainfall, Seirei returned, insulting his mother and shattering her emotionally and mentally, then slashing her across the side (which Celeste healed) giving her yet another scar. A couple of her other children tried to help avenge this, going after Seirei, making her dwell deeper into a more fragile self. Unfortunately, after Celeste succeeded in killing Seirei, Mizu hadn't quite reverted to her normal self. She tries to act as a good example for her children, and tries to be brave, but the anxiety and damage Seirei had done to her mentally hasn't left yet. So she can be jumpy, and more cautious. Despite Seirei's death, she still thinks of him, making her think of the other children that dislike her, and question her own parenting skills. She is beginning to quietly consider retirement, seeing how she is desperately trying to hang onto her old self that she believes was buried with Seirei. She had been for a few adventures, including being captured by humans and becoming closer to a few of her children and a few other first gens. She still lives underwater a lot though. During Rainfall she grew closer to some of her children, and finds herself partially in debt to Celeste for helping her and being so understanding, even though she was the one that killed her son, Seirei. She lost some of her will to live after that, but she comes on land more often, not minding the dryness of the land as much anymore. She feels slightly lonely, despite all the children that care about her still, and finds herself wandering more and more. Children Mizu is currently the biggest breeder, and has the most children, famous for all her eggs, and expecting more to come in the future. Trivia *Her name literally means 'water' *She can breathe underwater *She dehydrates easily *She loves all her children, despite how evil some of them may act towards her *Her tail can change from salt water to fresh water *She likes the ocean better than lakes, since the ocean is bigger Category:Water Casivians Category:First Generation Casivians